


Will the world remember you when you fall?

by Renjy (Mauness)



Series: Enjoltaire week 2016, a modern AU [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo mentioned, Denial, Enjoltaire Week 2016, Irish Coffee, Les Amis as friends mentioned, M/M, Morning, Pre-Relationship, basically just thoughts from R, exr week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Enjoltaire week.</p><p>Thoughts of R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the world remember you when you fall?

After making an R-improvised Irish Coffee from my coffee, I can finally drink it. I imagine what Apollo would say about this coffee and what the others would say. They would probably try to stop me. Exactly why I don’t tell them. If I want to let the alcohol go to my brains, then let me. It is my own decision. I am old enough to choose wisely. I don’t see why they have to complain about it. It is not like they need to worry about me.  
My thoughts wander off once again and I start to think of the first time my eyes fell on Enjolras. It seriously felt as if the sun was in the room. Everyone thinks I am a bit weird with my references, but it all comes down to that moment. So I am not to blame. Alright, perhaps saying my feelings would help me. However, I barely can say them aloud to myself -I rather deny them, easier than rejection-, so why should I explain it to others? His brightness and looks like marble are simply perfect. Logically, that made it only possible for him to be a god.  
That choice was easy. The only nickname which fitted my views of him was Apollo. There it started and my point only got proven right later on. Even his abilities are godlike. I don’t always agree with his thoughts, but the way he is passionate about his cause for example.  
I sigh and take another sip of my coffee. I really need to stop these thoughts. Before it is too late.


End file.
